


Sarah & Jareth Portrait

by Ismira_Daugene



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piece of art I made depicting Sarah Williams and Jareth.  The left half of the face is modeled after an adult Jennifer Connelly.  The right half is David Bowie's Jareth.</p><p>Critiques are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah & Jareth Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post the full piece of art that my avatar currently depicts only half of.
> 
> I'm actually very proud of this drawing. It's the most realistic I've been able to draw. I debated with doing hair, but I'd almost have to go in and add it digitally because the sketch book I used isn't that big and doesn't have much more room. However I'm not confident enough in my digital art skills to do that, so I'm just gonna leave it for now.
> 
> Originally posted on DeviantART [here](http://fav.me/d9qww78).


End file.
